


Modeling Me

by Rangerskirt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon typical violence at the beginning, Connor is a little minx, Connor is a little shit, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hank is called a sugar-daddy by some kids, Light Drama, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Non-graphic Blowjob, Post-Canon Events, Romance, bisexual hank, temporary gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: While chasing a culprit Connor slips up and his RK800 body is damaged badly, a quick-thinking android uploads him into a temporary body so that she can repair his usual one. It's not that Hank doesn't like the new model but every time he catches himself looking he feels guilty, like he's cheating on Connor even though that is Connor.-------Or, Connor gets temporarily stuck in a female-appearance android model, he has to deal with things like how different clothing is between males and females, people looking at him and Hank in a different light because he looks like a woman, and Hank himself dealing with this change.





	Modeling Me

Connor was a reckless idiot, Hank had always known that. Knowing didn't make it any easier or more pleasant when his partner of several years already had burst into a chase after a criminal inside of an abandoned industrial zone.

Hank had lost nearly fifteen pounds in the three years Connor had been living with him after the android revolution, with all of the home cooking the android forced upon him and well, the extra bedroom activities, he was bound to lose some weight. Still he was no spring chicken and had a bit of a gut on him so Hank wasn't always the most reliable in a chase, that was Connor's area of expertise.

Ending up twisting his ankle Hank lost the two for several minutes, when he caught up he ended up falling to his knees in panic to scoop the android into his arms. Connor had been covered in blue blood with several bullet holes filling his body, Hank nearly had a breakdown but was able to contact CyberLife for an emergency pickup. The company now made their living off of making android parts for repairs and software upgrades, they also had emergency call centers sort of like a 911 for androids.

For two and a half long hours Hank had been sitting in the waiting room at one of the CyberLife buildings, his leg bouncing anxiously as he waited for a verdict. None of the bullets went through anything super vital, he'd learned where those places were after three years together, but just like with people things could always go wrong. There was always that chance he could lose Connor.

Two female-appearance androids stepped out of the ER doors, one wearing doctor scrubs and the other in casual clothes. The one in casual gave a small smile and walked over quickly as Hank stood to his feet, hoping for good news. The android put her arms out like she was about to pull him into a hug, so he gripped her shoulders and kept her stiffly at bay arms length away.

"Hank." came a familiar whine that made him blink rapidly.

"Connor?" he looked to the android in scrubs then but still kept the other one firmly in place where it stood.

"It wasn't safe to leave his conscious pieces awake inside of his RK800 shell, I thought you'd appreciate him in a different shell for the time being. It may take up to a week to repair the RK800 since he's an unfinished prototype." she explained politely.

Letting that sink in he looked back at the young female android in his hands, "Connor..?" he asked again. "Yes, it's me Hank." Slowly his hands softened on her-or his? shoulders and he pulled the android in for a hug. "I'm glad you're okay. You _are_ okay right?"

"Fine other than the body switch."

With a smile on her face the scrub-clad android put her hands on her hips, "You two are cute. You're free to head home, Connor and I have already taken care of the payment and I have your numbers to call when the RK800 is fully fixed."

After a few quick thank yous Hank drove them home, his eyes kept flickering to his passenger still having a hard time putting it together in his head that this was Connor even if he looked different. He knew it to be true without a doubt, the way the android spoke and held itself was purely Connor.

"So um...you look like a girl now, should I still call you a he?" It wasn't unusual for androids to choose their pronouns different than what their model looked like, a good number of them still preferred to be called it and theys. Connor was silent for a few moments, LED swirling yellow to think before answering.

"Either is fine, I find it appropriate to be called a she while using this model." Connor looked down at the new form, modeled as a woman who couldn't be a day older than 30 with similar features to what the RK800 had. Long brown hair that was wavy and curled at the ends with matching hazel eyes, a few freckles dotted across the face. Hank briefly wondered if the android doctor had done that on purpose, chose a model as close feature-wise to what Connor originally looked like, if so she had chosen perfect and Hank was thankful, it helped him remember that this was indeed his partner.

Returning home Sumo was iffy on Connor's new form, not recognizing his favorite android since the machines didn't smell distinctly like humans, this was just a stranger in Sumo's eyes. He warmed up pretty quickly once Connor started to rub his ears in just that perfect way like every night before bed and groaned happily.

Like clockwork Connor fed Sumo and let him out to go to the bathroom and proceeded to give the dog more ear rubs same as every night before they headed off to sleep. Hank had lost his appetite with images of Connor dying still stuck in his head from earlier, he took a quick shower to calm his nerves and crawled into his side of the bed.

Connor started to get undressed, practically yanking off the skinny jeans she had on. "Women's pants are so tight, and I don't see how it's functional to have fake pockets." she complained and lifted the shirt off of herself and folded it neatly into a pile. Hank caught himself staring at her back, looking at the bikini panties and thin lines of bra that still covered the android's body.

"You're staring." she said and quickly Hank tore his eyes away and stared at the opposite wall. "Sorry. I know it's you but I feel like I brought some random girl home and she's getting undressed in my room." he apologized.

Climbing into bed Connor propped herself up on her elbows to look Hank in the eyes, "It's still me though, you're allowed to look."

"I guess. It's just..." still refusing to look away from the wall Hank sighed, "..it almost feels like cheating because you look like someone else." Delicate fingers turned his chin so that their eyes met. "I'm giving you permission, look all you want. I won't be offended."

Hank had acted similarly when they'd originally started having sex, insisting that Connor was far too young and good looking to settle for someone like himself. It'd taken a long time to convince him otherwise and get him comfortable that Connor didn't care that Hank didn't have abs or a libido like a teenager.

Curling his arm around his favorite android Hank pulled her close, Connor responded by cuddling up and resting her head on his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Connor's head and whispered, "Night." Turning off the lamp next to his bed the dark of the room was only broken by the comforting light from Connor's soft blue LED as he fell asleep and the android went into sleep mode.

He roused the next morning to his cuddle buddy nuzzling his chest and muttering, "Hank you have to get up for work it's already 8am..." without even opening her eyes and not making any movements to pull away yet. It was going to feel weird leaving Connor at home since her model was fully functioning but the model was still technically a citizen and not allowed to look at crime scenes.

Feeling a tightness in his chest and groin Hank shifted but glanced down, that was just great he had morning wood. That happened sometimes even for a fifty-something-year-old, he'd always thought that growing up would stop it from occurring.

"I'm up." reluctantly pulling away Hank stood and stretched his arms towards the ceiling, popping one of his shoulders. Connor pushed herself up in bed, a bra strap slipping off one shoulder and Hank could feel his half erection twinge at the cute android in his bed. Her eyes glanced down at his morning issue and a smug smile started pulling her lips up, "Hank, come here."

"Huh-oh, oh no!" he waved Connor off, "We're not doing anything this morning."

Connor was fast and got out of bed cutting his path off from the bathroom, hands on his shoulders. "Why, because you're embarrassed that I look like someone else?" He didn't answer and found himself melting, letting Connor push him to sit on the edge of their bed without fighting back.

Hank felt his breathing go shaky and locked his eyes onto the ceiling as a hot mouth wrapped around him and began to work its magic. _Notcheatingnotcheatnotcheat this is Connor_ he changed in his head several times, wrapping a hand in long brown locks and biting deep into his bottom lip. " _Fuck_..."

After a hard orgasm that left Hank's chest heaving Connor stood up and wiped her lips and simply said, "Hm that was interesting to experience without all of the extra sensors in my mouth." but didn't look disappointed. Hank fled into the bathroom to get ready for work before his dick could decide to twitch back to life.

Pulling himself together Hank ate a quick breakfast and pulled his shoes on at the door, his hand on the doorknob before he felt Connor's presence behind him and turned towards her. She had her hands held behind her back and had a quiet expectant look in her eyes, waiting for the kiss Hank usually gave before he left the house without Connor no matter what the reason was.

"I'll...see you after work." an awkward feeling strained the air and Connor's expression saddened, "Have a good day Hank." Turning away Hank held the doorknob tightly and squeezed his eyes shut momentarily and paused, swinging himself around again to catch Connor's arm before she walked away. Ducking his head he gave her a quick and chaste kiss, "Love you." he said under his breath, he caught a happy and content look on Connor's face before he left for work.

Two days passed by without too much incident, slowly it became easier to see this model as Connor even if it wasn't the same, but personality shined through the looks which made it much easier on Hank. After almost three days since the incident he was starting to worry, Connor hadn't left the house even once since coming home. Hank had been trying his best not to act weird because of the model change but he had a feeling that Connor was reluctant to go outside because she was afraid Hank was ashamed of her.

That's why when he'd gotten home early from work and found Connor lazing on the couch with Sumo looking bored clad in a pair of Hank's boxers and one of his old t-shirts he smiled. "Why don't we go for a walk, it's really pretty out with the leaves changing colors right now."

Connor had brightened right away at the suggestion, pulling on the skinny jeans since none of her RK800 pants nor Hank's would stay up on her current hips and one of Hank's hoodies that drowned her small frame even more than it had in his previous body. She'd expressed her dislike of more feminine clothing, how the skinny jeans didn't have real pockets and how they were super tight, how her shirt had too deep of a v-neck for comfort even though whatever model Connor was in was sporting cute little A-cup breasts so there wasn't a whole lot to hide.

She was adorable snuggled into one of his hoodies as usual and the two held hands as they walked down the street and through a nearby park with trees full of changing colors. "You're right Hank, it's very pretty out here right now." the wind was blowing against their backs, colorful leaves breezing by their feet and floating in the autumn air.

A couple of older teenage brats were skateboarding through but skidded to a stop, two girls and one boy. The tallest boy sneered, "Wow never thought I'd see the day when an android got a sugar-daddy!" the three started to laugh but before Hank could tell the kids to fuck off they were riding through the leaves the way they'd been heading before.

"Little shits!" the detective hissed, Connor held onto his arm with an amused smile on her face. "I mean, they're sort of right."

"Wait-what!? I am not!"

"Sure you are. All I have to do for rent is sit around, look cute, and suck your di-hm!" Hank slapped his hand over her mouth before she could finish, a red embarrassed flush settling in his cheeks. Connor just laughed behind his hand, rolling his eyes Hank grumbled, "You think you're so damn funny don't you?"

Pulling his hand away from her mouth Connor said smugly, "Yes." Taking the hand in her own then she started tugging him along back towards the house. "You want to go home already?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed."

"For bed? It's only four thirty in the afterno-...oh." the realization hit Hank, Connor wasn't just going to bed _they_ were going to bed. "O-Okay."

The next evening Hank spent sitting in another waiting room at the nearby CyberLife shop, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently for a long two and a half hours. When the doors opened Connor was with the android from days ago who had saved his partner with her quick thinking.

Standing up the detective smiled, "All set to go Connor?" The familiar RK800 nodded back, "All set Hank I'm in full working order again." He looked much more comfortable in his model and the clothing it wore.

Looking him over Hank felt his heart flutter seeing Connor's short but neat hair, the only thing not perfectly styled being the little twist of hair that always refused to stay back and hung onto the androids forehead. Pulling his partner close into a tight hug Hank kissed his forehead, "I'll take you in any model but I'll admit I really missed you like this."

"I love you too Hank." 


End file.
